Jedi Avatar: Book 2: Imperial Knight
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Part two of the story, and the skies are getting darker.
1. The Jedi Avatar State

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 2: Imperial Knight**

Chapter 1: The Jedi Avatar State

(It opens with Corin dreaming. He's standing in the Ossus Jedi Academy. He sees the back of himself. His dream self turns his head, he's in the Jedi Avatar State. He uses the Force to cause the beam over the real Corin to crumble and trap him. Cut to Bast Castle on Vjun. Corin sees that he's standing in front of the door that led him to Anakin's spiritual sanctum. The door opens, and the Jedi Avatar State version of Corin is standing in front of him holding Anakin's Lightsaber. He uses the Force to destroy the floor, which causes Corin to fall to the ground of the Illum Jedi Temple. The Jedi Avatar Corin is holding Nihl by the throat with his Lightsabers. After he kills Nihl, he turns on him. As he's about to slice Corin in two, Corin wakes up.)

Corin: No!

(He puts his head in his hands as he trembles. Ursa comes up to him, her hair is undone, and she's wearing a robe and pajama bottoms.)

Ursa: Are you okay Corin?  
Corin: I think so. Just a bad dream.

(Cut to the gang as they're about to depart for Tatooine. Master K'Kruhk is seeing them off.)

K'Kruhk: Corin, here is a holocron created by my old friend, Qui-Gon Jinn. It will help you with your training, but remember to spend time meditating as well.  
Corin: Yes, Master.  
K'Kruhk: Kya, here is some water from a pool surrounded by Lightsaber Crystals. It has special properties.  
Kya: Thank you Master K'Kruhk.  
K'Kruhk: Hakoda, (Hakoda smiles expectantly.) take care of yourself. (The gang goes onto the ship.) You must go to the nearest Imperial out post; they'll escort you to Tatooine.

(Hakoda's mood drops like a bowling ball. Cut to a Sith outpost that the Legacy is docked at. Maul is sitting moodily contemplating his orders from Krayt. Cut to Krayt's talk to Maul.)

Maul: What is thy bidding, my lord?  
Krayt: These turns of events have complicated matters. We must take Bastion. I have a task for you.  
Maul: What is it, my lord?  
Krayt: I shall label you and your commander traitors. The two of you must then travel as refugees until you arrive at Bastion. Then you must await Lady Talon's coming.  
Maul: But my lord, how will we convince the others that I'm a traitor?  
Krayt: By keeping this mission between yourself and Commander Thire until I tell Talon. You are also to remain off your comlink. No one can suspect that you are still loyal to me.  
Maul: As you will, my lord.

(Cut back to the present as Thire walks up to Maul.)

Thire: So, how are you doing? I mean, it is the anniversary.  
Maul: Two years ago, today, I lost her. I want her back. I want to be more than some part of a scheme. I want Skywalker in chains.  
Thire: Oh, come on. We'll find him. Besides, let's relax a little bit.

(Cut to Talon's room on the Legacy as she communicates with Krayt.)

Talon: My master.  
Krayt: Maul and Thire are disgraces to the Empire. You are to bring them to me in chains. Only the Jedi Avatar and Bastion shall be a higher priority.  
Talon: As you will, my master.

(Cut to the gang arriving at an Imperial outpost. As the _Mynock_ lands, an Imperial Knight welcomes them with a procession of Storm Troopers.)

Knight: Welcome, Jedi Avatar Skywalker! We invite you and your friends to rest well here.  
Corin: Thank you, Sir.  
Knight: May I talk to you and your friends in private?  
Corin: Of course.

(Cut to the Knight's quarters. Corin is standing in front of the Knight's chair.)

Knight: Is it true, that you destroyed Nihl and all of his troops single-handed?  
Corin: Well, my friends helped against Nihl's droids, and they made up half of Nihl's troops.  
Knight: But still, you defeated a Sith Lord in minutes, not even Anakin Skywalker was able to do that. You're ready to face Krayt now.  
Corin: What? No, I'm not. I'm not even a full fledged Jedi yet.  
Knight: You defeated one of the Sith's most dangerous warriors.  
Corin: But that was when I was in the Jedi Avatar State. You see-  
Knight (impatiently): I am aware of the concept! Your eyes glow blue and you channel the Jedi of the past! That is exactly what could defeat Krayt!  
Corin: But... I was told by Master Skywalker that-  
Knight: May I show you something Corin?  
Corin: Yes sir.

(The Knight shows Corin a series of Storm Troopers with missing limbs, or eyes, some of them don't even have a lower half.)

Knight: Do you see those troops, Corin?  
Corin: Yes.  
Knight: They're the lucky ones. They came back. Corin, every day this war destroys more and more. People are dying!  
Corin: Alright, how do you propose we gain control of the Jedi Avatar State?

(Cut to that night, Corin and the others are talking about the Jedi Avatar State.)

Hakoda: I think it's a great idea. Didn't you see how Corin beat up all those Sith troops?  
Lu Ten: Corin should do this the way he was told. He should train to become a Jedi Knight.  
Corin: Guys, I don't have time to become a Knight. This could be our only shot.  
Kya: Fine! If you guys want to do things the easy way, then by all means, glow it up!  
Dai-Kon: Ooh. That would make a good catch phrase. "Let's glow it up!" (Del flicks his head.) D'oh!

(Cut to Corin sitting by a waterfall as the Knight hands him some tea.)

Knight: This tea is known to unleash a warrior's hidden potential. In you, it may activate the Jedi Avatar State.

(Corin takes a sip of the tea. Cut to a few minutes later, Corin's running at super speed talking like he swallowed a tank of helium.)

Corin (ridiculously quick): Hey guys, am I in the Jedi Avatar State?! C'mon guys! I can't get a good view of myself! Am I talking too loud?!

(Cut to a shrine like room, an old Imperial Knight is there with everyone else. Corin is wearing Mace Windu's forearm guards, Obi-Wan Kenobi's old Jedi Robe, and Anakin Skywalker's chest piece. He's also wearing Luke Skywalker's old hat.)

Old Knight: You are wearing attire of four Jedi who had a huge impact on the galaxy, and here is a liquefied version of all four of their favorite foods.

(Corin drinks the concoction. His face turns green as he runs like the wind.)

Corin: BATHROOM!!!!  
Del (sarcastically): Oh, yeah. That worked great.

(Cut to Maul's room as Talon enters.)

Maul: What do you want, Master.  
Talon: Lord Krayt asks us to return to Coruscant. He's heard rumors that some of the troops there are thinking of betraying him. He needs the two of us to make sure that those rumors remain rumors.  
Maul: Yes, Master.

(As Talon leaves, Maul stares at the ceiling a neutral expression on his face. Cut to the Imperial outpost, Ursa walks up to Corin.)

Ursa: Corin, I really think you should follow Master K'Kruhk's advice.  
Corin: Ordinarily, I'd agree, but the Knight's made a good point. People are dying while I'm running across the galaxy. I can't let people die because of me.  
Ursa: Then I'm sorry Corin, but the others and I can't watch you take the easy way out.

(Cut to the Legacy as Maul contemplates how he's going to escape the ship without making it look planned when Cade's spirit enters.)

Cade: You're about to take the first step on your true journey.  
Maul: Save your Kenobi speeches for Corin.  
Cade: Cain, you are more than what you think you are.  
Maul: Leave me alone. Just leave me alone!

(Cut to a dream of Corin's. He's on Earth when Jedi Avatar Corin arrives and uses the Force to throw him into the water. He's about to swim out, but he's grabbed by shadowy hands that are pulling him down. As his head is about to burst from lack of air, Corin wakes up. He looks thoughtful. Cut to the next morning.)

Corin: The thing is sir, the Jedi Avatar State only activates in response to danger.  
Knight: I understand. (He uses the Force to push Corin out of the window, he's able to land on his feet, but he's still winded. The Knight stands at the window.) Now, attack Skywalker!

(Corin is having trouble fighting all the Storm Troopers on top of the Imperial Knights. As he redirects several blaster bolts, he pleads with the Knight.)

Corin: Please don't do this!  
Knight: For the sake of the Empire, you must be in the Jedi Avatar State.

(Cut to Maul and Thire as they're about to reenter the Legacy with Talon at the top.)

Talon: Now, we shall witness the fall of Fel's Empire, with the last three Sith Lords standing side by side. Captain Fox, prepare for departure.  
Fox: Yes, ma'am. Alright, take the prisoners alive.

(Maul's eyes widen, he redirects a bolt from Fox right at his chest, as his lifeless body falls, he approaches Talon.)

Maul: You lied to me!  
Talon (smirking): Like I haven't done that before.

(Cut to the room the gang was staying at. Ursa wakes up to notice that Corin isn't there.)

Ursa: Hey, does anyone know where Corin is?  
Lu Ten: Here comes R2. Maybe he knows.

(R2 beeps alarmingly.)

Gyatso: That's never good.

(They run to Corin's fight with the Imperials. The whole gang comes in and makes the fight a lot more even. Hakoda stands still as Storm Troopers continue to fire at him. When they reload their blasters, Hakoda throws his boomerang at them, and knocks them unconscious.)

Hakoda: Oh yeah! Who da man?! I da man!

(He's stunned by a Storm Trooper's blaster bolt. As the fight goes on, Corin faces the Knight. Ursa goes to help him, but the Knight, a look of alarmingly satisfied realization on his face, begins Force Choking Ursa. As Ursa is gasping for air, Corin puts his Lightsaber down and pleads with the Knight.)

Corin: Please, stop! You don't have to do this!  
Knight: No, I'm afraid I do.  
Ursa (gasping for air): Corin... help... please.  
Corin: Stop this now!!  
Knight: I don't see glowing.

(He makes an odd gesture with his hand that causes Ursa to drop down lifeless.)

Corin: NO!!!

(He falls to her body, breathing raggedly. Eventually, his eyes glow blue, and he faces the Knight. Cut to Maul and Talon. They both engage their Lightsabers and fight each other, eventually, Talon cuts off the second blade of Maul's Lightsaber, and she prepares for a killing stroke when Thire stuns her in the back.)

Thire: Come on, sir! She'll only be stunned for a few minutes.  
Maul: We'll take the Scimitar, and abandon it on our first stop.  
Thire: Good thinking, sir.

(Cut to Jedi Avatar Corin, who is starring at the Knight the same way Anakin starred at the Tuskens on Tatooine.)

Knight: Jedi Avatar Skywalker, can you hear me? Your friend is safe. (He makes a quick gesture, and Ursa wakes up, weak kneed, but otherwise okay.) It was merely a trick to get you into the Jedi Avatar State. And it worked!

(Corin glares at the Knight, and with an outward sweeping gesture, the entire base's floor rises up and collapses beneath all of the Knights troops, rendering them all unconscious. As he continues to stare at the Knight, his regular self is removed from his body, and is brought to Cade, who is surrounded by the other Jedi ghosts.)

Cade: It's time you learned.  
Corin: Dad, what is the Jedi Avatar State?  
Cade: Like the Avatar State, it's a defense mechanism, activated through extreme emotion. The glow represents all the Jedi that are lending you their knowledge. In the Jedi Avatar State You are at your most powerful, but you are also at your most vulnerable.  
Corin: Vulnerable?  
Cade: If you are killed while in the Jedi Avatar State, (A line of shadowed versions of the Jedi Ghosts stand in a line from Cade, to Kol, to Ben, to Anakin, to Jacen, to Jaina, to Leia, to Luke, to Anakin, to Obi-Wan, to Qui-Gon, to Mace, to Yoda.) Then all of the Jedi who are lending you their knowledge will be destroyed, and the Jedi Avatar, and a portion of the very Force itself, will cease to exist. (The line disappears from Yoda to Cade.) Remember this lesson well, my son.

(Cut back to Corin's body, as he returns to normal. He falls to his knees in exhaustion.)

Ursa: Are you alright?  
Corin: I'm fine, but I think I'll just train the old fashioned way.  
Knight (frantic): Are you kidding?! That was almost perfect! We just need to learn how to control you when you're like that.

(Hakoda comes up and bops the Knight on the head.)

Hakoda: Anybody, got a problem with that?

(All the Imperials shake their heads no.)

Imperial: Would you still like an escort to Tatooine?  
Corin: No thanks. I think we'll just go ourselves.  
Tay La: Oh, I can't wait to work on my tan again.

(Cut to Maul and Thire landing on an Imperial planet, after destroying the Scimitar beyond recognition, Maul takes a holo disguise watch he invented, and turns himself into an un-tattooed, black haired, and brown eyed version of himself. Thire takes off his armor, and puts in contact lenses that make his eyes appear to be blue.)

The End.


	2. The Hyperspace Lane of Two Lovers

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 2: Imperial Knight**

Chapter 2: The Hyperspace Lane of Two Lovers

(It opens with the gang at the beach of the lake retreat from Episode II. Everyone's in swim wear. Corin is in brown shorts with the Jedi symbol on the waist, Dai-Kon's in a black version of it, and Del is in a white bikini with the Imperial insignia on the waist. Tay La's in her gold bikini thing. Everyone else is in swimwear that matches their parents' swimwear. Lu Ten and Kya are sitting next to each other starring at the sea. Hakoda is lying on the beach.)

Hakoda: You guys are almost done with this mini-vacation, right? We have a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it to Tatooine today.  
Kya: What, like you're ready to go, Naked Guy.  
Hakoda: I can be ready in two minutes. Seriously.

(All of a sudden, a pair of space nomads arrives.)

Nomad 1: Hey, I'm Corno, and this is my wife Kiela. Do you know where we can get some food?  
Corin: There's some in the house.  
Lu Ten: I've been meaning to ask, how'd you know about this place?  
Corin: It's been in my family since my great-great-great grandmother. After the Second Galactic Civil War, Luke Skywalker brought his son Ben here for vacations. It was continued by Ben bringing his son Kol, my grandfather, here. Grandpa then brought my dad here until the Ossus Project. After Darth Krayt's first death, Mom and Dad brought me and Cain here every standard summer until the war.  
Gyatso: Cool.

(Cut to Kashyyk with Maul and Thire, Maul's hair has grown out so it looks like he has a buzz cut. Thire's starring at a tree while Maul is pacing agitatedly.)

Maul: I can't take this! I was never meant to be a fugitive! (He notices Thire starring at the tree.) Thire, what are you doing?  
Thire: You're looking at the conga tree. Its sap is so good, it fills you up with a few mouth fulls. Or else it's the tanko tree, which is poisonous.  
Maul: We need food, not sap. I'm going hunting.

(Cut back to the gang. they're inside the lake house's kitchen.)

Corno: So, where are you guys headed?  
Corin: Tatooine.  
Kiela: Did you know that there's a secret hyperspace lane between Naboo and Tatooine?  
Corin: Really?  
Corno: Yeah, Anakin Skywalker plotted it out, but he never used it, but according to the legend about it, only a Skywalker and his, or her, true love can get through.  
Corin: Ah, that's probably just a rumor made because the route is untested.  
Tay La: Yeah, besides, we're set because Corin's a Skywalker, and he and Ursa have a mutual crush on each other.  
Corin & Ursa (embarrassed): No we don't!  
Corin: Come on. Let's get going.

(Cut back to Thire as Maul returns, all he has is a small fox. Thire has his back to Maul.)

Thire: Lord Maul, remember that plant I thought was sap?  
Maul: You didn't?  
Thire: I did. (He turns to face Maul. Half his face is covered in a rash.) And it wasn't. (Maul jumps a few feet back.) When the rash spreads to my throat, I'll stop breathing. (He pulls out a branch full of red berries.) But look, these are ruby berries, known to cure the effects of the tanko tree. That, or else the blood berries, which cause blindness.

(Maul takes the branch and throws it away.)

Maul: We're not taking any more chances with these plants! We need help.  
Thire: But where are we gonna go, sir? We're enemies of Fel's Empire, and fugitives from Lord Krayt's Empire.  
Maul: If Fel's Imperials find us, they'll have us killed.  
Thire: But if the Sith Imperials discover us, they'll hand us over to Lady Talon, who will hand us over to Lord Krayt, and we haven't reached Bastion yet.

(A look of mild worry crosses his face.)

Maul: The Fel Imps it is.

(Cut to the_ Mynock_ as the gang prepares to go through the route.)

Corin: R2, set up the navicomputer.

(R2 beeps.)

Dai-Kon: Alright, let's test out an untested route that may get us killed. (Pause) What am I saying?!  
Tay La: Don't worry. Corin and Ursa's mutual crush will save us.  
Corin (blushing): Will you stop that?  
Del (teasingly): Corin, is that sun burn, or are you blushing?  
Corin & Ursa: Shut up!

(Cut back to Kashyyk. Thire is having a suave applied by a young woman in a human inhabited area of Kashyyk.)

Woman: I've never heard of someone drinking the sap of the tanko tree.  
Thire (embarrassed): Heh, heh. Oops.  
Woman: So, what are your names?  
Maul: Oh, um... I'm, Cain... Marek, and this is my friend... Gavin Rev?

(Thire gives him an "are you serious" look.)

Thire: Oh, yeah. Cain's named after his father, so everyone just calls him Junior.

(Maul gives him a subtle "call me that again and you're dead" look.)

Woman: Gavin and Junior, huh? Well, it's nice to meet you. My name's Soana Val. Would you like to come to my house for a meal before you leave?  
Thire (quickly): You've got it!

(Cut back to the _Mynock_. It's having trouble in the hyperspace lane.)

Corin: It's like the lane's actually fighting us!  
Dai-Kon: How could that be possible?!  
Tay La: Oh, will you two just acknowledge that you two have crushes on each other, so we can get out of here?!  
Ursa: Will you give it a rest, Tay La?!  
Corin: The Mynock can't handle much more of this!!

(Cut to Soana's house. Maul and Thire eat politely.)

Soana: So, my father enlisted to help the Empire, we haven't heard from him since.  
Maul: I haven't seen my father in a while.  
Soana: Oh, is he fighting in the war?  
Maul: He was, until he was killed.  
Soana: Oh, I'm sorry.  
Maul: It's alright.

(Cut to the _Mynock_, it's having more trouble than last time.)

Corin (struggling to keep the ship under control): It, won't, hold, much, longer!  
Anakin (voice over): Corin, you and Ursa must at least accept your attraction to be able to pass.  
Corin: Anakin?! The legend's true?  
Anakin: Partially. Just hurry.  
Corin: Ursa, we're gonna have to kiss to make it out of this alive!  
Ursa: What?!  
Corin: C'mon! According to Master Skywalker, it's our only hope!  
Tay La: Yay! I was right!

(Corin walks up to Ursa. Nervously, they go in, and kiss each other. It lasts two minutes. After they finish, they're both blushing badly.)

Corin: Wow.  
Ursa: I'd like to do that again. (Pause) Next time we go to Tatooine.

(The _Mynock_ is now travelling smoothly to Tatooine. Cut to Maul and Thire as they're about to leave.)

Maul: Thank you for the food Miss Val.  
Soana: You're welcome.

(As Soana goes back into the house, Maul and Thire sneak into her house, and steel a two people ship.)

Cade (voice over): What are you doing? This woman's shown you great kindness.  
Maul: She's about to show us more.

(As the ship leaves, Soana looks on sadly from her window, but she doesn't say a word. Cut to the _Mynock_ as it approaches Tatooine.)

Corin: Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the planet of Tatoo- Oh no.

(Cut to a shot of Tatooine, it has several Star Destroyers patrolling the skies, all of them have the Sith emblem on their sides.)

To Be Continued.


	3. Return to Tatooine

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 2: Imperial Knight**

Chapter 3: Return to Tatooine

(It opens as the gang stares at Tatooine from the Mynock's front window.)

Del: I can't believe the Sith would take Tatooine, it's tactically worthless except for the hyperspace lanes, and those aren't even that hard to get through.  
Dai-Kon: Looks like the only place that would be safe from Sith invasion is Bastion.  
Corin: We'd better land and find Master Vao.  
Ursa: But Corin, what makes you think that the Sith would keep a Jedi alive?  
Corin: I can feel him down there, and I'm not abandoning my friends.

(Cut to the Mynock landing in the Judland Wastes.)

Hakoda: Why are we in the Judland Wastes? Last time we were here, we almost got shiskabobed by the Tuskens.  
Corin: Because this way, we can covertly walk in.

(They make it to Mos Eisley, where several Sith Sand Troopers are positioned, they look like the StarCrops battalion from the Clone Wars.)

(Cut to the Legacy as Talon contemplates her next move.)

Talon: If I want to catch my prey. I'll have to forgo the Legacy and travel with a small elite group, and I know just where to find them.

(Cut back to Tatooine as a blonde middle-aged woman, who is pretty well preserved, is walking with a few Sith troops.)

Woman: I can't believe I joined you guys.  
Trooper: It was either that, or suffer the same fate as your son. (Pause) Hey, there are some teenagers over there!  
Hakoda: Ah, man.  
Trooper: Attack!

(The blonde woman fires several stun bolts from her blaster that stun Hakoda, Tay La, and Gyatso. An Imperial Knight appears and creates a small sandstorm, so that he can get everyone to safety. Cut to Boz Pity as Talon arrives. She approaches Ventress, who has had mech hands attached to replace the hands Corin cut off.)

Talon: Ah, Ventress. It's good to see you again. I was wondering if you'd help me on a mission.  
Ventress: What is it?  
Talon: You remember Lord Maul. I've been assigned to capture him, and also to capture Skywalker if the opportunity presents itself.  
Ventress: I accept.

(Cut to the Imperial Knight's hideout.)

Corin: Sir, where's Master Vao?  
Knight: He surrendered.  
Corin: What?  
Knight: I had just been assigned to protect Tatooine after receiving information that the Sith were going to attack there.

(Cut to a few weeks ago. Shado and the Imperial Knight are starring at the invasion fleet.)

Knight: They can't take this planet without a fight!  
Shado: You can't win, but there are alternatives to fighting.  
Knight: Like what?  
Shado: Like surrendering peacefully.  
Knight: What?!

(Cut back to the present.)

Knight: Vao was a coward!

(Dai-Kon ignites his Lightsaber and holds it to his neck.)

Dai-Kon: Master Vao is a great man! He probably just knew that nothing could be gained from fighting such a massive fleet!  
Corin: Stand down, Dai-Kon. No one is questioning Master Vao's courage. Can we get the inhabitants out?  
Knight: Any large group would be stopped.  
Hakoda (brainstorming): But what if we got them out in small groups?  
Knight: Good thinking.

(Cut to a montage of several small groups of Tatooinians leaving Mos Eisley at different times, Chang Fortuna is watching one of the last groups leave for supposed medical treatment in Anchorhead, while his two year old son, Bagno, is playing inside. He eventually sees R2 out of a lower window, and toddles up to him as Chang goes back inside. Cut to the gang as they're arriving at Shado's hut.)

Knight: We have a problem.  
Ursa: You mean we weren't able to get everyone out?  
Knight: No, we came out with one extra.

(Bagno Fortuna toddles up to the others. Cut to Chang Fortuna's palace as he's fuming with rage.)

Fortuna: So, Vao's old ally thinks he'll get me to side with him instead of the Empire by kidnapping my son! (He drops his head in a defeated way.) So be it.

(Cut to the group. Kya and Lu Ten are playing with Bagno. Bagno grabs Hakoda's boomerang, and starts sucking on it.)

Hakoda: No! Bad Twi'lek baby. No sucking on Boomerang.

(As Bagno begins to cry, Kya slaps him in the face.)

Kya: Let him suck on the boomerang.  
Hakoda (sulking): Okay.

(As Bagno continues to suck on the boomerang, Kya goes down and hugs him.)

Kya (sweetly): Oh, you're so cute!  
Knight: He's cute now, but since Fortuna sided with the Sith, he'll just join Krayt's army when he's older.  
Kya (holding Bagno up): Does he look like a killer to you?

(The Imperial Knight gives a sorrowful "not yet" look. All of a sudden, a traveling holo-message is sent to Corin. It projects an image of Fortuna.)

Fortuna (hologram): I propose a trade, my son, for Jedi Master Shado Vao. The meeting will be held at the Cantina in Mos Eisley.

(Cut to Talon and Ventress arriving on Tatooine in front of the woman.)

Talon: Morigan Corde, I have a proposition for you. I'm looking for both of your grandchildren. If you join me, I'll promise not to kill them.  
Corde: You black-mailing Bantha! (sigh) Fine. But no one accompanying my grandchildren gets killed either.  
Talon: Of course. Although, I can only promise that I won't kill Skywalker. Lord Krayt will probably want to do that.

(Corde grumbles as Fortuna walks out.)

Fortuna: Lady Talon, your timing could not be better. I'm about to trade Jedi Master Shado Vao for my son. I ask you to oversee the trade  
Talon: Very well. Lady Ventress, Corde, Come with me.

(Cut to the trading point. Corin notices Corde and stares at her in hurt anger.)

Hakoda: Who's the blonde?  
Dai-Kon: Corin's grandmother.  
Hakoda: Wow! She's hot for an old lady.  
Del: She's only 58.  
Hakoda: Whoa!  
Corin: Alright, where's Master Vao?  
Talon: Above our heads.

(A coffin shaped box holding Shado is lowered to the ground.)

Shado: Hello there.  
Ursa: Alright.

(She's about to walk over to hand Bagno over to Corde when Talon puts her arm out.)

Talon: Wait. I've just had a thought. We're trading a two year old, for a Jedi Master. (She turns to Shado.) And the Jedi Order's foremost Lightsaber expert?  
Shado: Hmm-mm.  
Ventress: You're right. Keep the child. The deals off.

(Corin quickly runs to Shado and activates his Lightsaber, as he jumps to reach the rising box Shado's trapped in, his hood falls from his head, properly revealing his face.)

Talon: Skywalker! My lucky day.

(Corde looks up worryingly just before going to take Bagno.)

Kya: Hakoda, keep the baby save!

(Tay La tries to incapacitate Ventress, but she launches Force Lightning at her, and renders her immobile for a few minutes. Ursa becomes ferocious while fighting Ventress. Her face begins to resemble Azula's at the end of the Boiling Rock, except without the insanity part. Corde is shooting stun bolts at everyone else. Lu Ten, Dai-Kon, and Del are deflecting them. Eventually, Ventress is able to force Ursa down for a few minutes, and goes to Tay La.)

Ventress: You will block your friends' chi now.  
Tay La (struggling greatly): I. . . will. . . block. . . my. . . friends'. . . chi . . now.

(She blocks everyone's chi, so that Lu Ten, Gyatso, Kya, and Tak can't bend, and Del and Dai-Kon can't utilize their connection to the Force, making it dangerous to block with their Lightsabers.)

Ventress (taunting): How are you going to defeat us without your abilities?

(Hakoda's boomerang appears and catches Corde and Ventress off guard.)

Hakoda (as he catches the boomerang): I seem to manage.  
Corde: He's got a point there.  
Ventress: Shut up!

(Tay La uses the opportunity to block Ventress and Corde's chi flow so that they can't even move. Cut to Talon and Corin fighting on top of the box holding Shado.)

Talon: You can't win, Boy!  
Corin: Where's Cain?!  
Talon: You'll find out soon enough!

(Corin pushes her off of the box onto a nearby rooftop and cuts the chain of Shado's box. It falls onto the roof. As Talon is about to attack again, Shado uses the Force to push her into a building and render her unconscious.)

Corin: Thanks.  
Shado: You're welcome.  
Corin: Master, I don't understand something. Why did you give up?  
Shado: Because it would have ended my life needlessly. I can sense that I'm still needed on this plane of existence. I'll be free someday, but for now I must stay here.  
Corin: Alright. I guess I'll have to go somewhere else to try and complete my training.  
Shado: Trust me young one, your very journey will complete your training.  
Corin: Thank you Master.  
Shado: Seeing as we'll not meet again until your training is complete, I ask you to call me Shado.  
Corin: Okay, Shado.

(Cut to the gang going back to Shado's hut.)

Tak: So, what are we gonna do with the kid?  
Corin: We'll take him back after Talon leaves.  
Gyatso: That's actually a good idea.

(Cut to Talon, Corde, and Ventress boarding the Legacy as all of Talon's troops leave.)

Corde: So, we're looking for Cain and Corin. This should at least help pass the time.  
Talon: Those are only our secondary missions. When the Bastion project is ready, we'll strike Bastion, and win the war.

(Cut to Fortuna's palace as he sorrowfully contemplates all the possible fates for his son. Corin arrives behind him with his hood pulled up so that none of his face can be seen. He puts Bagno down gently, and watches as he toddles up to Chang and pulls his cloak.)

Chang (joyfully): Bagno! My son!

(As they hug, Corin looks down with tears of joy in his eyes, and leaves covertly.)

The End.


	4. Zonama Sekot

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 2: Imperial Knight**

**Chapter 4: Zonama Sekot**

(It opens on a remote planet. Maul is sitting with a coolie hat pulled over his eyes. Thire's holding his for change. There are a few credits in it. An Imperial Knight with a five o'clock shadow comes up.)

Knight: I'll give you fifteen credits if you dance.  
Thire: What?

(The Knight pulls out a red bladed Lightsaber and points it towards Thire's feet.)

Knight: Dance.  
Thire (nervously): Sure, by the way, I thought Imps only had white Lightsabers.  
Knight: I'm an individualist.  
Thire: Okay.

(Thire does a small jig. The Knight throws the credits into Thire's hat. Maul stares at him with his holo-disguise brown eyes momentarily returning to yellow.)

Maul: He shouldn't have done that.

(Cut to outside the planet of Zonama Sekot as the Mynock flies over it. Corin is starring transfixed at the planet.)

Dai-Kon: Corin? Corin?! Corin!  
Corin: Uh... What?  
Dai-Kon: You were starring at something.  
Corin: Oh, yeah. I think that planet was calling me.  
Hakoda: Oh, great. Corin's losing his marbles. (Ursa flicks him.) D'oh!  
Lu Ten: Do you think we should land?  
Corin: I honestly don't know.

(The decision is made for them as the planets gravitational field suddenly expands and strengthens, pulling the Mynock out of orbit. Cut to the surface, everyone is moaning.)

Corin: Is everyone okay?  
Everyone: Yeah.  
Corin: R2, 3PO, PROXY, are you guys okay?

(PROXY lies on the ground with his head a few inches away from his shoulders.)

Kya: Oh, well. I guess we'll have to fix him.

(Corin walks into the Mynock, it's not too damaged, but it's in no condition to fly immediately.)

Corin: Looks like we're not going to be able to get off this planet today. Lu Ten, could you weld PROXY's head back on?  
Lu Ten: No problem.

(He snaps his fingers to create a small flame. When he blows on it, the flame turns blue. He welds PROXY's head neatly back on, without any sign it was missing in the first place. PROXY's photoreceptors light back on.)

PROXY: Oh, Master. I need to tell you something. R2 and 3PO were pulled out of the Mynock somehow. When I went to examine it, I literally lost my head.  
Corin: We'll look for them later, right now we should wait. Do you know where we are?  
PROXY: I think it's Zonama Sekot.  
Corin: No way. Then all we have to do is look for a Vong encampment in the morning.  
Hakoda: What's that?  
Del: The clean slang for Yuuzahn Vong.  
Hakoda: What's the dirty slang?  
Dai-Kon: Muti-Face.  
Hakoda: Why's that?  
Dai-Kon: You'll see.

(Cut to 3PO and R2. As 3PO lies in three pieces, his head, his torso, and his legs, two Vong appear holding Amphistaffs. R2 whistles fearfully. Cut back to the gang at night. As they sleep, Sekot uses the Force to pull everyone in separate directions, and away from the ship. Cut to the morning as Corin wakes up.)

Corin: Guys? (Pause) Guys?! (Pause) Guys!  
Cain: Hey, Bookworm.

(Corin turns around and sees an 11 year old Cain standing there. He's smiling as only the pre-Sith Cain could.)

Corin: Cain? What... How... Why...  
Cain: Come with me!

(Cain runs off.)

Corin: Wait, Cain. Wait!

(Corin runs after Cain. Cut to Dai-Kon.)

Dai-Kon: I've got a bad feeling about this.  
Man: My son.

(Dai-Kon turns around to see his father. He's basically a more lined, and dread locked version of Dai-Kon.)

Dai-Kon: Dad? But you were... During the Separatist Remnant Conflict, you...  
Dai-Kon's father: Dai-Kon. My son.

(Dai-Kon's father glides away.)

Dai-Kon: No. No not again! Dad! Dad!!

(Dai-Kon runs after his father. Cut to Del.)

Del: Oh. This can't be good.  
Sia: Del, I've been waiting for you.  
Del: Mother?

(She sees her mother. She's standing before Del in her regal robes.)

Sia: Come with me to find your friends.  
Del: Yes Mother.

(She walks after Sia. Cut to Gyatso.)

Gyatso: Sis?! Hakoda?! Lu Ten?! Tay La?! Anybody?!  
Kuzon: Hello.  
Gyatso: Giyahh! Kuzon? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Gramp.  
Kuzon: Come with me! I know where Kya is!  
Gyatso: Then lead on Little Bro.

(They walk side by side. Cut to Hakoda, he's slashing the plants with a machete.)

Hakoda: Now, where is everybody?

(Suki's hand appears and slaps him in the head with one of her fans.)

Suki: Young Man! How many times have I told you not to flail your machete around?!  
Hakoda: Mommy!

(As Hakoda runs to her, she appears farther away.)

Hakoda: Hey, wait up!

(He runs comically towards Suki. Cut to Kya.)

Kya: Hello? Is anybody out there?  
Katara: Kya, you look great.  
Kya: Mom!  
Katara: Come with me Dear.  
Kya: You've got it!

(They walk away, Kya going on about all of the gang's adventures up to that point, Katara doesn't talk at all except for "Yeah?" and "Incredible." Cut to Tak.)

Tak: Hello! Is anybody out there?  
Toph: Hey Kid.  
Tak: Mom? Where are you? I can't feel any vibrations.  
Toph: Follow my voice, Kid. It's too squishy to get a decent vibration.  
Tak: Okay.

(She walks deeper into Sekot with her arms in front of her. Cut to Tay La.)

Tay La: Hello? Is anybody there? Why's it all echo-y. Hello. Hello. Row-row-row your boat gently down the stream.  
Jet Li: Hey Big Sis!  
Tay La: Whoa! Little Bro!  
Jet Li: Come with me! The gang is waiting for you.  
Tay La: Okay.

(Tay La walks off with Jet Li pointing the way on her shoulder. Cut to Lu Ten.)

Lu Ten: Kya?! Ursa?! Gyatso?! Corin?! Anybody but Dai-Kon?!  
Illah: Hello.  
Lu Ten: Illah? What are you doing here?! I told you to stay with Gran and Gramps!  
Illah (proudly): I stowed away.  
Lu Ten: Oh, for heaven's sakes. You're worse than me at six.  
Illah: Hey, the gang's at a village a little ways off.  
Lu Ten: And you came here by yourself?!  
Illah (proudly): Yup.

(They walk in the direction Illah came from, with Lu Ten grumbling incoherently to himself. Cut to Ursa.)

Ursa: Corin?! Lu Ten?! Kya?! Tay La?! Anybody but Hakoda?!  
Kaizen: Now that isn't nice, dear.  
Ursa: Huh? (Her eyes widen and tear up as she sees a whole and un-speared Kaizen standing before her.) Daddy?  
Kaizen: I missed you, dear.

(She runs up to Kaizen and hugs him, but when she opens her eyes, all she sees is a stump, she breaks down crying. Eventually, everyone else falls to where she is talking confusedly about their respective visions.)

Corin: What the heck is going on?  
Obi-Wan (voice-over): Look around.

(Corin looks around and sees several Vong and 3PO and R2 waiting for them, as well as a fully repaired and upgraded Mynock, PROXY is in the cockpit waving. One of the Vong, a slender female who is light grey with purple lining and red hair, walks up.)

Corin: Nei Rin!

(Corin runs up and hugs her.)

Nei Rin: It's good to see you Corin. I haven't seen you since we left for a returned Zonama Sekot.  
Hakoda: When was that?  
Dai-Kon: 10 years ago.  
Hakoda: Ah. Were you like his nanny?  
Nei Rin: No, just a friend, but my son, and he were the best of friends. Kai Rin.

(Kai Rin comes up; he has the same skin color as his mother, except with red lining. His left eye is replaced with a Vong implant that makes it look much more reptilian, and more of his nose is on his face, except a large chunk of it is missing. He's holding an Amphistaff in snake form.)

Corin: Kai Rin!  
Ursa (still crying slightly): Alright, I want answers! What have we been seeing!  
Sekot: I can answer that.

(Sekot walks up in the form of a beardless Episode II Obi-Wan.)

Sekot: I appeared to all of you to lead you here safely. Please forgive any undue stress I caused you.  
Kya: What's your true form?  
Sekot: You're standing on it. I am the spirit of this planet, and I'm strong in what your friends call, "The Force". Though the people here call it, "The Potentium".  
Lu Ten: That explains how Corin could be pulled here like that, and how you could pull us here!  
Sekot: Yes, but I wanted you here, so I could teach you a lesson. The ones you love never really leave you, and you can always find them, (He puts his hand on Ursa's heart and turns into Kaizen.) in here.  
Corin: Thank you, Master Sekot.  
Sekot (He turns into the end of Episode I Anakin): Do not forgo your hope young Skywalker.  
Corin: I won't.  
Nei Rin: Oh, before you leave, I have a gift from your father. It's part of the Legacy.  
Corin: What's that?  
Nei Rin: A collection of Jeedi artifacts that belong to the Skywalkers. You already posses most of it, but here is something that is almost as old as your great grandfather. The diary of Obi-Wan Keenobi.

(Corin takes it and flips through it. He sees where Obi-Wan's writing ends, and Luke's begins. Luke's writing fills in the details of Obi-Wan's life through talks with Master K'Kruhk, and his own experiences with Obi-Wan.)

Kai Rin: And I humbly ask to join you in your quest.  
Corin: You know it, Kai Rin!

(They clasp shoulders and all of them walk to the Mynock as Anakin and Obi-Wan stand beside Sekot, who has returned to his beardless Episode II Obi-Wan look.)

Sekot, Obi-Wan, and Anakin: May the Force be with you all.

(Cut to the planet Maul and Thire were staying at. The Knight is walking around smirking, when a cloaked figure approaches. He draws his Lightsaber. The figure twists his arm and forces the Lightsaber out. He then grabs it as the Knight looks on. The cloaked figure is wearing Maul's cloak, and gloves. He deactivates the Lightsaber and places it on his belt. The figure then walks away, his cloak fluttering in the wind.)

The End.


	5. Skywalker Day

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 2: Imperial Knight**

Chapter 5: Skywalker Day

(It opens with Hakoda sleeping on a remote planet when Corin shakes him awake.)

Hakoda: What are you doing?!  
Corin: Shh.  
Hakoda: Why-  
Corin: Shh! (whispering) Someone's coming.

(Five Sith Scout Troopers arrive, including Commander Gree. They launch an attack on the gang. Corin uses his Lightsaber to block all the blasts, but the scouts have come equipped with personal shield generators. The gang's eventually forced onto the Mynock to retreat.)

Kya: The water Master K'Kruhk gave me!

(She runs up and grabs it, and then she uses the water wave to get her back.)

Corin: Obi-Wan's diary!

(Corin jumps up and grabs the diary. He then runs to the Mynock and launches it.)

Hakoda: My boomerang! We've got to land!  
Lu Ten: Are you crazy?! We can't land! Gree's troops have probably already ransacked the campsite for anything valuable!  
Hakoda: But Dad gave me that boomerang.  
Tay La: Well, boomerangs are supposed to always come back, so maybe it will come back.  
Hakoda: But it's like losing a part of me. Imagine if Uncle Aang lost his arrow tattoos, or if Aunt Katara lost her hair loopies, or if Fire Lord Zuko lost his scar!  
Lu Ten (sarcastically): Oh, yeah. Dad would just cry himself to sleep if he lost his scar.

(Cut to the Mynock arriving on the planet Serenno.)

Corin: Serenno. The birth place of Count Dooku.

(Cut to the market place, Corin has his hood up to lessen the chance of being recognized. Kya grabs some supplies.)

Vender: Imperial Credits.  
Kya: Is that alright?  
Vender: Oh, yeah. Credits are credits. Besides it's Skywalker Day.  
Gyatso: Skywalker Day?  
Vender: Yeah, there's a big parade today. You guys should come see it.

(Cut to the parade. There are floats of Anakin, Luke, Ben, Kol, Cade, and Corin.)

Ursa: Wow. They look so detailed.

(All of a sudden, a shirtless man runs up and sets the floats on fire. The crowd, minus the gang, cheers.)

Kai Rin (quietly): Ouch.

(Cut to a distant planet. A middle-aged woman is gasping for air, a cloaked figure appears.)

Cloaked figure: Do you feel prepared to die?  
Woman: No.  
Cloaked figure: After I heal you, I only ask for enough money to buy food and drink.  
Woman: Of course, anything.

(The cloaked figure puts his hands over the woman's head, and electricity comes out and heals the woman. She stands up and immediately goes off to get the money. After she hands it to the figure, he walks off. Cut to the outskirts of the town, where the two person ship Maul and Thire stole is hidden. Maul removes his hood and brings in some food for himself and Thire.)

Thire: Man, that's a good business you're running.  
Maul: Master Sazen always taught me to use what we have to our advantage.  
Thire: Is charging to heal dying people what he meant?  
Maul: Not exactly, but close.

(Cut back to Serenno. Corin has had enough and jumps up to the floats and suffocates the flames with the Force.)

Citizen: Hey, who's that kid?

(Corin pulls down his hood.)

Corin: The last Skywalker.  
Citizen: Oh, no! He's gonna kill us!  
Ursa: Corin would never kill anybody.

(The new Count of Serenno arrives; he's wearing a cloak similar to Dooku's.)

Count: I consider that hard to believe considering what Skywalker's ancestor did. It was Anakin Skywalker. He murdered our benevolent leader, Count Dooku.  
Dai-Kon: Benevolent?! Where were you guys during the Clone Wars?  
Count: He had a vision, and Skywalker slaughtered it. But we are not unreasonable, we will hold a trial. If Skywalker is found not guilty, we will let all of you go. If he's guilty, well... the rest of you are free to go.  
Corin: I accept.  
Count: In accepting, you agree to all our terms, which include paying bail.  
Corin: Fine. (Cut to Serenno's jail as Corin is stuck in a cell. The gang is standing on either side on the other side of the cell.) How was I supposed to know they wouldn't take Imperial Credits?  
Hakoda: Well, I guess we'll have to prove Anakin didn't kill Dooku.  
Corin: That's impossible.  
Hakoda: Why?  
Del: Because Anakin did kill Dooku.  
Tak: Ah crud.  
Kai Rin: Our only chance is to prove that Anakin had to kill Dooku.  
Hakoda: How are we gonna do that?  
Corin: Hakoda, I always thought that you were something of a detective.  
Hakoda: Oh, right! (He jumps around like Daffy Duck.) Let's look for evidence to save the Skywalker name! (Pause) Well, what's left of it. (Corin makes a flicking gesture, and Hakoda suddenly moves his head like it was flicked.) D'ow!

(Cut to the planet Maul's on. He appears over a carriage in his cloak, and pries a large chunk of the ceiling off with the Force. An obese man in well dressed clothes is there clutching a small chest in fear. Maul brandishes his Lightsaber in a reverse grip fashion. The man gives him the chest and he jumps away. Maul then walks up to a crying woman holding a three year old boy who is trying to hold back tears. Maul hands the chest over, but the woman gently grabs his left wrist.)

Woman: Wait; please take some of this as a reward.

(Maul opens the box; it holds at least 2,000 credits. He takes ten and leaves. Cut to the Mynock as Hakoda questions PROXY, who has turned into Anakin.)

Hakoda: So, PROXY, how'd Anakin kill Count Dooku?

PROXY (in Anakin's voice): When General Grievous had kidnapped Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin and his close friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, went to save them. They faced Count Dooku in a duel. Obi-Wan was rendered unconscious. Eventually, Anakin defeated Dooku by cutting off his head.  
Tay La: Eyuuu! Ew! Ew! Ew!

(Lu Ten comes in holding Obi-Wan Kenobi's diary and Darth Vader's holocron.)

Lu Ten: Maybe one of these explains Dooku's death in more detail.

(Lu Ten goes through Obi-Wan's diary. All it says about Dooku's death is that Anakin fought against him, and defeated him in a fashion similar to Luke's defeat of Vader.)

Kya: Well, it is Obi-Wan's diary. There won't be much emphasis on Anakin's fights.

(Dai-Kon, nervously, activates Vader's holocron. It glows blue, and Darth Vader's image appears.)

Vader (holocron): What do you wish to know?  
Lu Ten: How did you kill Count Dooku?  
Vader (holocron): During the last few days of the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan and I faced Dooku in a duel when Palpatine was captured by Grievous. Obi-Wan was eventually rendered unconscious. I eventually gained the upper hand and severed Dooku's head at the command of the Supreme Chancellor.  
Gyatso: Does that help us at all?  
Lu Ten: Too vague. It could be interpreted either way.

(Cut to the trial. Corin is brought out in stun cuffs.)

Corin: I ask to call a witness to the fight.  
Count: That's impossible. The only three witnesses are dead.  
Corin: Please, just give me a chance.  
Count: Alright.

(Corin meditates, and in a flash of bright light Anakin appears in his stead.)

Anakin: I killed Count Dooku. (Cut to a flashback from "Attack of the Clones", "The Clone Wars", and "Revenge of the Sith" as Anakin talks.) I faced off against him properly, three times. The first time, during the Battle of Geonosis, he severed my right hand. When we next dueled on Tatooine, we were fairly even, although that may have just been a home field advantage. The third time we fought, I won our duel by giving into the Dark Side and slicing off both of Dooku's hands. As I held my Lightsaber and Dooku's Lightsaber in each hand, the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine, told me to kill him. I tried to resist as I thought it was unnecessary, but when he told me to do it again, I gave into my loathing of him and decapitated him with his own Lightsaber. I was praised for this deed, the last I was praised for until the end of the Galactic Civil War, but a part of my mind was disturbed by it. All I ask is that you not punish my family for my sins.

(Anakin turns back to Corin, who kneels down exhausted. Ursa runs up to him.)

Ursa: Are you alright?  
Corin: Yeah, did that help?  
Ursa: Not really. Anakin kind of, confessed.  
Count: And while we admire his desire to put all the blame on himself, by our laws, you've inherited his punishment. You will now be subjected to punishment by random chance.  
Citizens (excited): The Wheel of Punishment!

(A giant wheel is brought up. The Count spins the wheel.)

Ursa: Community service! Please land on community service!

(It lands on being fed to a Ranchor.)

Corin: Mmm.

(All of a sudden, Gree and his troops arrive. They fire at the village.)

Gree: We claim Serenno in the name of His Imperial Majesty, Lord Krayt!

(The citizens run as Corin stays stock still.)

Count: Please, Jedi Avatar Skywalker! Help us!  
Corin: I would, but I'm supposed to be fed to a Ranchor.

(The Count moves the wheel so that it points to community service.)

Count: There! Community Service! Now serve our community and get rid of those troops!

(Corin runs off at super-human speeds and fires blaster bolts at Gree's men's belts.)

Gree: Oh, bugger.

(Corin Force Pushes him into another troop. The troop drops his pack, and Hakoda's boomerang falls out.)

Hakoda: Boomerang!! You really do always come back!!

(Hakoda throws his boomerang at Gree, which knocks him out. Gree's men, knowing they're outmatched, take Gree and flee to their ship. Cut to that night.)

Count: Please forgive us for our insensitivity. I ask you to join in our new celebration of Skywalker Day.

(He hands everyone a bowl of gooey light brown stuff.)

Kai Rin: What's this?  
Count: Unbaked dough to celebrate Corin Skywalker's saving us from being barbequed by Sith blaster fire.

(Hakoda eats a piece.)

Hakoda: Mmm. Not bad.

(Kya takes one too.)

Kya: Happy Skywalker Day.  
Corin: Hear, hear.

The End.


	6. The Traveler

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 2: Imperial Knight**

**Chapter 6: The Traveler**

(It opens on Nal Hutta as the _Mynock_ approaches.)

Dai-Kon: The home world of the Hutts.  
Hakoda: What? Then why are we here?!  
Corin: We can quietly get some money, and also restock on supplies.  
Lu Ten: So, what's a Hutt?  
Kai Rin: A giant slug creature.

(Lu Ten nearly throws up. Cut to Nal Hutta's surface. They come across a poster over a shop window.)

Del: Corin, what does it say?  
Corin (translating the Huttese poster): The Ranchor's Skull will be hosting "Raider Rumble XII" tomorrow. First prize is twelve thousand credits.  
Kya: Whoo-hoo! (Singing) We got money! Lots and lots of money!  
Gyatso: Wait, we can't all compete if it's tomorrow.  
Corin: I'll go in to check. (He pulls his hood up to cover his eyes and walk in. He speaks to the shop owner in a British accent similar to Obi-Wan's.) Excuse me. Do you know how many spots are left open for Raider Rumble XII?  
Shop Owner: Three.  
Corin: Thank you. (He goes back outside and returns to his normal voice.) Okay, there are only three spots left. I think Tak, Kai Rin, and someone else should enter, that way we have a decent shot at the money.  
Ursa: I think you should be the third participant Corin.  
Corin: Me?!  
Tay La: Oh, yeah. He's one of the best fighters in the group. I mean, only he can actually fight Maul to a standstill.  
Corin: Alright, but at the very least, Tak and I should take stage names.  
Tak: Oh! I know what my name should be. "The Blind Bandit"!  
Kai Rin: Where'd you come up with that?  
Tak: It was my mom's fighting name.

(Cut to inside the shop. Corin, Kai Rin, and Tak sign up with their fighting names. Corin calls himself, "The Traveler". Tak calls herself, "The Blind Bandit", and Kai Rin calls himself, "Son of Sekot". Cut to the Ranchor's Skull. To avoid detection, everyone except Corin, Kai Rin, and Tak are wearing Corellian clothes. Lu Ten has taken off his top knot, and Kya has undone her hair loopies.)

Announcer: Welcome everyone to Raider Rumble XII! The first match will be the Traveler vs. The Rogue Knight!

(Corin walks up, with his cloak pulled far over his head to completely shadow his face, opposite an unshaven Imperial Knight in miscellaneous pieces of armor.)

Rogue Knight: I'm gonna win this easy.

(He ignites his white-bladed Lightsaber.)

Corin (Obi-Wan accent): Weapons do not make an opponent. (He ignites Qui-Gon Jinn's Lightsaber to avoid anyone noticing his own Lightsaber and uses the same technique as Dooku.) Nothing in life worth having is easily gained.

(The Knight lunges at him, but Corin parries easily, destroys the Knights Lightsaber with his own, and places it back on his hilt.)

Announcer: And the winner is the Traveler! Alright the next fight will be the Rabid Raider vs. Son of Sekot!

(Kai Rin comes into the ring swinging his amphistaff into staff mode opposite a person wrapped in a Tusken Raider outfit.)

Rabid Raider (raving): Die!

(Kai Rin easily dodges the blasts from the raider's Gaffi Stick, and bashes him in the head with his amphistaff.)

Kai Rin: So weak.

Announcer: And the winner is, Son of Sekot! Next up is the Blind Bandit vs. the Pride of Ryloth!

(Tak enters stretching her arms and grinning as a heavily scarred Twi'lek walks up.)

Twi'lek: The Pride of Ryloth is conflicted about fighting a sixteen-year-old girl.  
Tak: You mean you're a chicken. Bawk! Bawk-bawk!  
Twi'lek: The Pride of Ryloth is over his confliction. (He charges at Tak, but she senses his vibrations, moves around him, and uses Earthbending to make him do the split, the hard way.) Giyahh! Hahahaaaah!

(Cut to several stills of Corin, Kai Rin, and Tak defeating their opponents. Eventually, only four are left.)

Announcer: Now, ladies and gentlemen! The semi-finalists! The reigning champ, Reaper's Revenge! (A heavily cloaked IG Magna Droid walks up swinging an electro staff expertly.) And the three rising stars! The Blind Bandit, (Tak waves at her friends.) Son of Sekot, (Kai Rin bows down like one of the Foot Clan.) and the Traveler! (Corin nods his head slightly.) Now, the fighters will pick out four random pieces of paper from this box!

(Reaper's Revenge goes first.)

Revenge: 3.

(Tak goes next.)

Tak: 2.

(Kai Rin follows.)

Kai Rin: 4.

(Corin goes last.)

Corin: 1.

Announcer: Alright, the first match will be between the Traveler and the Blind Bandit.

(They walk to the center of the ring. Corin's standing stock still while Tak puts herself into an opening Earthbending pose. She then launches a large rock at him, Corin easily dodges then jumps at Tak, keeping a float with the Force, and kicks her in the chin. She is so stunned, that she accidently leaves the ring.)

Announcer: Ring out! The Traveler will go on to the final match! Next up are Son of Sekot, and Reaper's Revenge!

(Kai Rin gets up and puts his amphistaff into a defense position. Revenge spins his electro staff with amazing quickness and Kai Rin's just barely able to block it. Eventually, Revenge strikes Kai Rin in the ribs, electricity travels throughout his body.)

Kai Rin: Yigaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!

(Kai Rin falls to the ground unconscious.)

Announcer: Alright, time for the final match up! The Traveler will face off against Reaper's Revenge!!

(Corin and Revenge face each other across the ring.)

Revenge: You will die.  
Corin: Maybe.

(Revenge lunges at Corin, but Corin is able to block it. Corin goes in for a strike to the arm with his Lightsaber, but Revenge blocks effortlessly. Corin pulls back a few inches, holding the Lightsaber in a defensive position as he looks for an opening. He lunges at Revenge's torso, as Revenge prepares a counter strike, Corin jumps over him and cuts off Revenge's head. As the head rolls off the arena, Revenge's body turns slowly around to face him. A drop of sweat drops from his face. The fight becomes even more dangerous as Corin's almost completely stuck on defensive. Eventually, he's able to slice off Revenge's torso, and for good measure, he stabs it in the chest.)

Announcer: The winner! The Traveler!!

(He holds Corin's hand into the air. As the gang stocks the _Mynock_ with the supplies they bought, Kai Rin's rubbing his chest and cursing in Vong.)

Gyatso: You okay, Big Buddy?  
Kai Rin: Yeah, I'll be good as new in a few hours.  
Hakoda: We've still got loads of money! Let's get stupid!!  
Tak: Yeah, you're already half way there.  
Hakoda: Hey!  
Lu Ten: Let's just keep that money for supplies and emergencies.  
Hakoda (dejected): Okay.  
Ursa: Great job, Corin.  
Corin: Thanks.

(Cut to a shot of Corin looking out into the stars.)

The End.


	7. Padawans Corin and Cain

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 2: Imperial Knight**

Chapter 7: Padawans Corin and Cain

(It opens with the _Mynock _approaching Christophsis. As it lands, Corin gets a distant look on his face.)

Ursa: Are you okay Corin?  
Corin: Yeah, just some nostalgic feelings.  
Ursa: You wanna talk about it.  
Corin: In a minute.

(As they walk out, cut to Maul and Thire's ship landing on the other side of Christophsis.)

Thire: What's wrong, sir.  
Maul: I promised myself that I'd always come here on the anniversary.  
Thire: The anniversary of what?  
Maul: My first mission.

(Cut to the gang.)

Tay La: So, are you gonna tell us why we're here?  
Corin: Alright, it started six years ago. (Cut to when Corin and Cain where ten, and Cade and Wolf are fighting on Christophsis.) My dad and Wolf were fighting against the Separatist Remnant, and Cain and I had been sent to Christophsis.

Cade: They're back.  
Wolf: I told you this was too easy. We never should have sent the ship back for supplies.  
Cade: It wasn't my idea to send the ship back.

(As Wolf and his Storm Troopers are fighting off the Separatist Remnant's droids, Cade and his Storm Troopers attack from above and destroy the majority of the droids before the general orders a retreat. Cade and Wolf walk towards the others as a ship lands.)

Wolf: It looks like my new Padawan has arrived. You know you should really apply to one.  
Cade (chuckling): No thanks.  
Wolf: Cade, teaching is a privilege, and it's part of a Jedi's responsibilities.  
Cade: First, a Padawan would only slow me down, and second, K'Kruhk would never let me train a Padawan.  
Wolf: I wouldn't be so sure.

(As the ship lands, Cain and Corin come out.)

Cade: What are you two doing here?  
Young Corin: Master K'Kruhk sent us.  
Cade: That's not what I... (sigh) Where's your mother?  
Young Cain: She's in the cockpit.  
Wolf: So... which one of you is my new apprentice?  
Young Cain: That would be me Master Sazen.  
Young Corin: And I'm yours Dad.  
Cade: Huh?  
Young Corin: Didn't you apply for one?  
Cade: No.  
Young Corin: But Master K'Kruhk said I was assigned to you.  
Cade: We'll discuss it later.

(Suddenly, the droids return with a ray shield.)

Cade: Son of a-

(He quickly glances at the kids and stops mid-curse. Cut to the four of them surrounding a holo map of the area.)

Wolf: These shields make it impossible to blast with our cannons.  
Young Cain: We'll just have to charge in and destroy the enemies.  
Young Corin: Why can't we just destroy the generator? It's right there in the middle of the city.  
Wolf: That's easier said than done.  
Cade: Well, I for one, (coughs slightly) agree with Corin. Someone has to take out that shield.  
Wolf: You and Corin can do it.  
Young Corin (excitedly): Yeah, come on Dad! (Pause) I mean Master. (Smaller pause) I mean...  
Cade (exasperated): You can just call me Dad.

(Cut back to the present on Christophsis.)

Thire: So what happened?  
Maul: Master Sazen and I were put in charge of delaying the Remnant's AATs.

(Cut to 6 years ago on Christophsis. Wolf and Cain are attacking the battle droids as the lead AAT comes up. A blue pig nosed being comes up.)

General (Scottish accent): Surrender!  
Young Cain: Jedi don't surrender!  
Wolf: Now Cain, a Jedi knows when to surrender. Before we officially surrender, we'd like to negotiate the terms. (Wolf pulls some rocks over to make a table and two chairs.) Before we begin, I'd like to say that it's an honor to meet you face to face. You're quite a legend throughout the Inner Rim.  
General: Oh, thank you. I'd like to say I admire how you continue to fight on without a mech-hand.

(Cut to present day Christophsis.)

Lu Ten: So, what happened?  
Corin: Dad took me to one of the planet's sky scrapers to take a look at the way in.

(Cut back to Christophsis 6 years ago. Cade's looking at the assault team through a pair of electro binoculars.)

Young Corin: We could fight our way through.  
Cade: There are too many of them to do that.  
Young Corin: Then can we just run through?  
Cade: Impossible. The only way you could get through... (thoughtful) is if you look like a droid.  
Young Corin: Right, I've learned my first lesson Dad. Wait for you to come up with a plan.  
Cade: Wait's over. I've got a plan.

(Cut to a small two person silo, which starts to subtly move through the ray shield. The silo lifts up slightly, and Cade and Corin's eyes stare out of the crack between the floor and the silo.)

Young Corin (whispering): This is crazy. We should fight these guys.  
Cade (whispering): Patience is a virtue of the Jedi. (slightly joking) The only one I was able to learn.

(Corin silently laughs as they continue. Eventually, they make it out of the shield.)

Young Corin: Can we please stand up, Dad?  
Cade: Fine. You must learn patience, Corin. You never know what you might... (They hit a droideka.) run in to.

(The droideka fires at them as it activates it's personal shield generator. They both block with their Lightsabers.)

Cade: Run!  
Young Corin: What? Jedi don't run!  
Cade: Corin, I'm your teacher, and I say, RUN!!

(They run, forcing the droideka to use its wheel function.)

Cade: Stop!  
Corin: Why?  
Cade (exasperated): Just stop!

(They stop, and Cade cuts the droid in half with his Lightsaber, and Corin cuts the two halves into quarters.)

Cade (breathless): You might want to work on following directions.  
Young Corin (breathless): Like you?  
Cade (breathless): Touché

(Cut to the shield generator.)

Young Corin: We're almost home free!

(He runs to the generator.)

Cade: No, Corin! No!!

(Corin trips on an antenna. All of a sudden, several retail droids emerge.)

Young Corin: Uh-oh.

(As a retail droid is about to barbeque Corin with blaster fire, Cade cuts it in half with his Lightsaber.)

Cade: Plant those explosives! I'll take out the droids.

(As Corin plants the explosives, he sees that Cade is vastly outnumbered, and cornered. He notices that the wall he's up against has a hole in it.)

Young Corin: Dad, hold still!  
Cade: What?

(Corin uses the Force to bring the wall down so that the window part falls over Cade's body, and everything else is totaled. Cade looks around agitated.)

Cade: You almost got me killed!  
Corin: I know what I'm doing!

(Cut back to Wolf's negotiations with the Separatist Remnant general.)

Wolf: Of course, once you've captured my troops, you'll have to provide for their food and shelter.  
General: Enough! You're stalling!  
Wolf: Of course not General, certain things need to be discussed.  
General: Enough! (The general's super battle droids grab Wolf. As Cain goes in to defend him, he's grabbed too.) You will now give me an unconditional surrender, now!  
Wolf: To be honest, I was hoping that your shield would be down by now.

(Cut back to Cade and Corin.)

Cade: Did you plant the explosives?!  
Young Corin: Yes!  
Cade: Then what are you waiting for?!

(Corin pushes a device on his wrist, and the generator blows up, dissipating the shield. Cut back to Wolf as the shield gives out. He and Cain brake free, ignite their Lightsabers, and destroy all his droids. They then hold their Lightsabers to the general.)

Young Cain: I really think you should consider an unconditional surrender.

(Cut to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant as Cade and Corin are presented to the Council, which includes Sazen and K'Kruhk.)

K'Kruhk: I've heard that you've been having problems with your Padawan. If you want, I could...  
Cade: Hold on, I know Corin's a little rough around the edges, but with training, and a whole lot of patience, he can really amount to something.  
Young Corin: Thanks Dad.

(Cut back to present day Christophsis, Corin is crying slightly.)

Kya: Oh, you came here for the anniversary of when you became your dad's apprentice?  
Corin: Yeah.

(Tay La's crying hysterically.)

Tak: That's cool.  
Kai Rin: Interesting.  
Hakoda (crying): Oh, that's so sad, that's so sad!

(Cut to Maul and Thire.)

Thire: Why are you celebrating this, Maul?  
Maul: For Cain Skywalker. For the boy who would defend his master, and his family.  
Cade (voice over): You are still in there, and one day you will emerge.

(Maul looks around distractedly.)

Maul: Half of me wishes that was true.

The End.


	8. The Shadow

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 2: Imperial Knight**

Chapter 8: The Shadow

(It opens with the gang relaxing on a Mid-Rim planet. Corin is looking at a Holo-net vid about a new figure called "The Shadow".)

Holo-net broadcaster: This figure has been leaping from planet to planet, healing the wounded, and helping the poor.  
Ursa: What are you watching?  
Corin: I think this Shadow guy is Cain.  
Ursa: Why?  
Corin: Based on these accounts, the Shadow has brought people back from the brink of death. Only three people I know of could actually do that. My father, myself, and Cain.  
Ursa: But why's he doing this?  
Corin: Look at this new article I found. (He brings up a picture of Maul before his banishment. It's captioned, "Wanted for treason against his majesty, Emperor Krayt".) He would have to completely hide, and make money the only way he knows how.  
Ursa: He's charging people for his help?  
Corin: Based on some more reports, it's only enough to make it to the next day. (He yawns.) I think we should get some rest before heading off.  
Ursa: Good idea.

(Cut to that night, Kai Rin is stroking the snake that becomes his amphistaff, and he's soothing it with a version of his native language that emphasizes the "S" sound. Corin lifts his head suddenly.)

Corin: We've gotta move!  
Lu Ten (slightly groggy): What? Why?  
Corin: There's a ship that's almost on us! We've gotta get out of here before we end up on the wrong side of Krayt's Lightsabers. (He runs into the cockpit where R2 and PROXY are.) R2 set the navicomputer for the nearest planet, and PROXY, how much do you know about Talon's ship?  
PROXY: Nothing that could help us now!

(Cut to the others.)

Hakoda: Can we go to sleep again yet?  
Kya: I don't think that's a good idea until we're sure we're safe.  
Gyatso: Besides, we've got too much adrenaline in us to be able to fall asleep with that narrow escape.

(They come to an Outer Rim planet and land.)

3PO: Oh, dear. That was most frightening.  
Dai-Kon: How would you know?  
3PO: I'm programmed with some emotions.  
Corin: Some? When Dad and I were nearly executed by Ziro the Hutt, Mom said you ran around screaming, "Oh, no! They're going to be killed! Oh, what will we do?!"  
Gyatso: You are so good at impressions!  
Kya: All right, let's get some sleep.

(They're about to go to sleep when the ship arrives, even nearer than before.)

Dai-Kon: It's back!  
Corin: That's-that's impossible! There's no way they could track us through hyperspace!

(They board the ship and go to Hutt Space, in the most zigzag hyperspace pattern possible. Cut to the _Legacy_, which is the ship that was following them. Talon is sitting in a small throne like seat while Corde pilots and Ventress meditates.)

Ventress: They're going to Ukio.  
Talon: Good, set course for Ukio.  
Corde (under her breath): Bantha.

(As the ship leaves, it's tailed by Maul and Thire's ship. Cut to the gang landing on Ukio.)

Corin: How'd they find us?  
Kai Rin: Maybe they're following the stench of Dai-Kon Hal's hair, he never washes it!!  
Dai-Kon: Or maybe it's that stupid singing of yours!!  
Del: Enough of this!!  
Kya: Oh, yeah! Let's listen to the spoiled girl who throws a temper tantrum when things don't go her way!!  
Ursa: At least she doesn't parade around pretending to be her mother!!  
Lu Ten: Don't talk to her like that! She's just trying to help the gang out!!  
Corin: QUIET!!!! (Everyone stops and stares at him.) We're tired, and we're not thinking clearly. The only way they can trace us is if Ventress or Talon was focusing on something in the ship, but it would have to be extremely powerful to...  
Hakoda: What?  
Corin: It's me. They're using my family's connection to the _Mynock _to follow and find us.

(Cut to Talon's team as they stand at Ukio.)

Ventress: Hmm. Skywalker's Force trail feels like it's going over towards Hypori, but the ship's trail heads for Roon.  
Talon: Skywalker is trying to give us the slip. You two follow the ship. I can handle Skywalker myself.

(Cut to Roon, as the others wait for one, two, or all three members of Talon's team to arrive.)

Tay La (crying): I want my mommy!  
Gyatso: Don't worry, we'll be fine. (Under his breath) I hope.

(Ventress and Corde arrive, weapons drawn. Lu Ten activates his own Lightsabers, holding them in a neutral position.)

Ventress: I see you've brought the ship here. I'm sure Krayt will want it as a trophy of his victory.  
Kai Rin: This ship belongs to the keeper of the Legacy! It belongs to the sons of Luke Skywalker! Not a symbol of my forefathers' savagery!  
Lu Ten: Calm down, Kai Rin. I'll handle Ventress.

(Ventress and Lu Ten fight, and Lu Ten is actually forcing her onto the defensive. After a fight similar to Peter's fight with the Witch in The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Lu Ten strikes Ventress in the hip, temporarily disabling her. Corde's firing stun blasts at everyone until Kya and Lu Ten are left. As she's about to fire, a doppelganger for Cade appears in front of her.)

Doppelganger Cade: Don't do this.

(After hesitating, Corde blasts the doppelganger. As he goes down, he turns into PROXY. This gives Lu Ten enough time to melt the front of Corde's pistol with Firebending. Then Kya uses Waterbending to push the two of them far enough away so that everyone can escape.)

Corde: A group of teenagers: 2. Us: 0. You can't help but feel a little undermined.

(Cut to Hypori, close to where General Grievous first appeared. Corin has landed his Delta 7 there and waits for Talon, his Lightsaber drawn. Talon arrives alone, walking casually.)

Talon: Surrender, or you and your friends will die, Skywalker.  
Corin: My father would not go down without a fight, and neither will I.

(He ignites his Lightsaber.)

Talon: Do you really want to fight me?

(Maul appears out of nowhere, holding his Lightsaber. His hair has grown to resemble Corin's hair style. He has also deactivated his holo disguise, revealing his red and black tattooed skin, and his yellow eyes.)

Maul: Yes, I really do.

(All of them stare at each other with ignited Lightsabers. Eventually, Maul attacks Corin! Corin blocks quickly! Talon comes in to strike both of them, but Maul brings his Lightsaber to about a foot away from his back and blocks the blow. The fight then becomes more focused on Talon, but with neither Maul, nor Corin actually working together. The two of them also exchange blows every now and then after Maul or Corin knock Talon down for a few seconds. Eventually, the rest of the gang arrives, and Thire shows up as well. All of them position themselves in an offensive circle around Talon.)

Talon: Well, well. Enemies and traitors of the Dark Lord, working together. (Pause) I'm done. (She disengages her Lightsaber, puts it back on her hip, and raises her arms.) A true Sith surrenders with honor.

(She quickly launches Force Lightning at Thire, causing him to be thrown into a nearby wall. Maul looks on in anger. Then, Maul unleashes his own Force Lightning, Corin uses an equally powerful Force Wave, Dai-Kon and Del unleash slightly less powerful Force Waves, and everyone else attacks with their respective elements. The resulting energy causes an explosion even bigger and brighter than the one in "The Chase". When the smoke clears, Talon is gone. Maul goes over to Thire, and quickly checks his vitals. Since he's going to make it, he simply stares down at him as the others arrive.)

Maul: Get away from us.  
Kya: Maul, I can help.  
Maul: LEAVE!!!!

(As they leave, Corin stares sadly at his brother watching over what's possibly his only remaining friend. Cut to the gang in the _Mynock_.)

Corin: Well, (sigh) at least we'll be able to sleep now.

(The gang laughs.)

The End.


	9. Bitter Memories

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 2: Imperial Knight**

Chapter 9: Bitter Memories

(It opens the morning after Chapter 8. Dai-Kon is grumbling. Tak goes to talk to him, but he brushes her off.)

Tak: What was that about?  
Corin: Nothing.  
Cade (voice over): Tell them, for Dai-Kon's sake.

Corin: It was a few days after Christophsis. (Cut to 6 years ago on Coruscant.) My grand uncle, Nat Skywalker, and Dai-Kon's father, Quin-Kon Hal, had been on a shared mission for several weeks. The last report was that Grand Uncle Nat and my god father, Jariah Syn, had gone to Teth, and Master Hal went to Tatooine. According to Imperial Intelligence, Master Hal's ship never made it to Tatooine, and about a week after Christophsis, a message came for my parents.

3PO: Master Cade, Mistress Deliah, there's a message from Master Skywalker.  
Cade: Play the message 3PO.

(A hologram of Nat appears.)

Nat: Those maniacs! They blew Syn up! Those- (Cade and Deliah quickly put their hands over Corin and Cain's ears, respectively. Nat continues shouting, but no sound comes in. Eventually, Cade takes his hand off of Corin's ears, and he hears the rest.) I need assistance at the temple on Teth, immediately!

Young Corin: So, what do we do, Dad?  
Cade: We inform the Council.

(Cut to the Council room. Sazen is standing beside Cain instead of sitting in his Council seat, and Shado and Dai-Kon have joined Cade and Corin. Dai-Kon looks like a shorter version of his Avatar Kids self.)

K'Kruhk: This is disturbing news. Master Sazen, you and your Padawan will go to Teth to look for Nat while Masters Cade and Shado will go to Tatooine to try and get information about Master Hal.  
Young Corin: We're going too, right Master K'Kruhk?  
K'Kruhk: That is up to your masters, especially for you and your brother Young Skywalker, as your master is also the father of both of you.  
Cade: I think it's safe enough.  
Young Dai-Kon: I call shot gun on the _Mynock_!  
Young Corin: Whoa, whoa, whoa! If anyone should get shot gun, it should be me. I am the son of the owner/pilot.  
Cade: Corin, your mother will be my co-pilot for this mission.  
Young Corin: Okay.

(Cut to present day Hypori. Thire is okay, but he's still unconscious. Maul's talking to himself to fill the silence. He's also turned his holo-disguise back on.)

Maul: I will not fail again. Not after what happened to Kay-La. Not after what happened to Grand Uncle Nat.

(Cut to the outskirts of Teth, 6 years ago. An Imperial Star Destroyer that's carrying Cain and Wolf is approaching.)

Young Cain: What mission was my grand uncle on exactly, Master? No one told me.  
Wolf: We heard rumors of a Dark Jedi. Master Hal and Nat were sent to investigate.

(They land on the citadel, and Wolf and Cain walk out.)

Wolf: Stay here. We'll send you a message if we need you.

(Cut back to present day on the _Mynock_.)

Ursa: So, what happened on Tatooine?  
Corin: We had just arrived on Tatooine when...

(Cut to Tatooine 6 years ago. Corin and Dai-Kon are starring at the wreckage of a Delta 7.)

Young Corin: Um... Mom, Dad, Master Shado, does this mean something?

(The others walk up, along with R2.)

Cade: R2, could you patch into the computer and see what happened?

(R2 beeps and moves to the ruined ship. R2 gives out several high whistles.)

Young Corin & Cade: Ouch.

Everyone else: What?  
Cade: The ship was shot down by a Geonosian Fighter.  
Young Dai-Kon: Did my dad make it out?

(R2 beeps.)

Young Corin: Yup.

(Cut back to Teth. Cain and Wolf are going through a hallway where several battle droids are hiding, and each droid they pass covertly comes up behind them.)

Young Cain: There is like two dozen behind us now Master.  
Wolf: Wait until we get into an open space.

(They get into an open area and ignite their Lightsabers. Cain takes out all the ones on screen.)

Wolf: Very good. (He strikes at an alcove to his left and two halves of a battle droid fall out.) You missed one.  
Young Cain (embarrassed): I, um, meant to do that.

(Cut back to Tatooine. Everyone's still starring at the wreck.)

Young Corin: Hey, Dai-Kon. You have enough of Quinlan Vos in you to read the ship's memories, right?  
Young Dai-Kon: I think so. (Dai-Kon touches the ship and closes his eyes. He opens them after a few minutes.) He went towards the Dune Sea.

(By the time they make it to the outskirts of the Dune Sea, a few miles out of sight of Fortuna's palace, it's night. Everyone except Corin and Cade are asleep.)

Cade: You know, you should sleep too.  
Young Corin: No, I can make it.  
Cade: Corin, ever since Christophsis, you've tried to push yourself too far past you limits. What are you trying to prove?  
Young Corin: That I'm not too young to be your Padawan, (softer) and I won't slow you down.  
Cade: You heard my talk with Wolf, huh?  
Young Corin: Yes.  
Cade: I was just afraid that a Padawan would be too much responsibility for me. (Corin still looks sad. Cade sits down beside him.) You're reckless, Little One. You never would have made it as your grandfather's apprentice. (Pause) But you'll probably make it as mine.

(Corin and Cade hug each other. Cut back to Teth. Cain is examining the area.)

Young Cain: Master, look over here.

(Wolf walks over to the area Cain's at.)

Young Cain: There's a line right here that shouldn't be. My grand uncle's underneath here. I can feel it.

(He runs to a key tool slot that R2 could use. He takes out his Lightsaber and cuts through it. It causes the floor to give way, and the two of them fall into the pit.)

Wolf (slightly disgruntled): I sincerely hope that Corin isn't the reckless one!  
Young Cain: He's still reckless. I'm just worse 'cause I'm inquisitive. So, where do you... (He notices a human shaped mass in one corner. He runs to it. It's Nat Skywalker. He's covered with blood, and barely alive.) Uncle Nat!  
Nat (barely above a whisper): Cain. I'm glad you guys were able to come, but I won't be able to go back with you. My body is broken. (Cain notices a dangerously large blood stain on the left side of his shirt.) Now I'll go to see my ancestors, and I won't be ashamed to look at my brother, or my grandfather, thanks to you, your brother and your father.  
Young Cain: Uncle Nat. You'll be fine. (He swallows hard.) I'll, heal you. I can do it. I used it for Corin's pets, and I never touched the Dark Side. I'll-  
Nat (below a whisper): No. It's... my. . . time.

(He dies. Cain looks up, angry and resentful.)

Young Cain (seething): Who did this?!

(He stares at a door that says in Huttese, "The Lair of the Ranchor". He walks towards it and opens the door, the Ranchor comes out. Cain runs at it, jumps over its head and brings his Lightsaber down for a killing stroke.)

Wolf: Wait! Cain!! No!!!

(Cain severs the Ranchor in two. He stares at the Ranchor, neither triumphant, nor frightened. Wolf stares at him curiously. Cut to Tatooine as the others wake up, and see a cloaked figure walking towards them.)

Young Dai-Kon: Dad?  
Cade: Stay down. It's too slim, but the figure's holding something.

(The figure throws down a cloak, its Quin-Kon's and it's a raged mess.)

Ventress: It's amazing what the Separatist Remnant will pay for a retired Jedi, and a mediocre Jedi.

(Dai-Kon goes for the cloak and gropes it, as he does it, he is almost paralyzed with emotional pain. Cade ignites his Lightsaber.)

Cade: You're gonna pay for that death Ventress.  
Ventress: I'm honored at how well I'm remembered.  
Cade: It's kind of hard when you haven't aged a day. I'd ask how you did it, but I have impressionable children with me.

(Ventress ignites her Lightsabers and attacks Cade. Corin goes in to help his father.)

Cade: Shado, protect Deliah and Dai-Kon. Shooting at this lady's suicide, and Dai-Kon's too lost in that cloak's memories to defend himself!  
Shado: Right!

(Ventress uses Force Lightning to force Cade and Corin away, and Shado jumps in to fight her. He ignites the other end of his already activated, blue bladed Lightsaber as Ventress puts her two Lightsabers together to make a double bladed Lightsaber to fight Shado's.)

Shado: You'll have to do better than just wield the same weapon as me, lady.

(They engage in a short fight that ends when Shado destroys the hilts. Corin goes over to Dai-Kon.)

Young Corin: Are you okay, buddy?  
Young Dai-Kon (tearfully): He's gone. (voice breaking) He's gone.

(As he cries, cut to Coruscant. Wolf, Cade, and Shado stand before the Council with their respective Padawans.)

K'Kruhk: Cain Skywalker! What you did to the Ranchor was unacceptable! You killed solely out of revenge!  
Young Cain: I know. There is no excuse for what I've done.  
K'Kruhk: As you confessed what you did personally, we will forgive you this one time, but never let it happen again!  
Young Cain: Yes, Master K'Kruhk.  
K'Kruhk: Master Cade, you did well in showing leadership and fighting skill, but I don't believe you're ready to be a master yet, but you shall receive a place of honor on the Council for when you achieve the rank.  
Cade: Thanks K'Kruhk.  
Young Corin: You're going to make a cool Jedi Master with that scratchy soul patch.

(Cade laughs slightly.)

K'Kruhk: Young Hal. I'm sorry for your father's death. (Dai-Kon tears up slightly. Shado gently rubs his shoulder for comfort.) Master Shado, I don't believe you are yet ready to become a master, but I do believe you're ready to become a member of the Council.  
Shado: I'll only accept if Cade promises not to be jealous.  
Cade: Hey, you always made the better Jedi philosophically.

(Cut to present day Hypori. Thire finally wakes up.)

Thire (groggily): Hey, don't stop. I wanna hear what happens next.  
Maul: Thire! How are you my old friend?  
Thire: Fine. A little dazed, but fine.

(Cut to the gang. Tay La's crying hysterically.)

Tay La (crying): Why?! Why must the good die semi-young?!  
Gyatso: It's going to be okay Tay La.  
Hakoda: How has Ventress managed to stay alive for so long?!  
Del: According to Imperial Intelligence, she has a special cloning base where she transfers her spirit to after she dies.  
Kya: Oh. Well, I guess it would be pointless to look for it, right?  
Del: Yeah, she keeps moving the base, so we can't pin point it.  
Lu Ten: Good. We've got enough on our plates without looking for a ship full of Ventresses.  
Tak: I'm going to go talk to Dai-Kon.

(She goes to Dai-Kon's room. He's fingering his father's cloak. Flashes of Quin-Kon's fight with Ventress go through his brain.)

Quin-Kon: So, you've orchestrated a trap for Syn and Nat?  
Ventress: Yes, and if the two of them manage to survive the jungle mines, the Ranchor will finish them off.  
Quin-Kon: Then I'll just have to warn them after I defeat you.  
Ventress: You won't win.

(They engage in a short fight that ends with Ventress piercing Quin-Kon in the chest with both of her Lightsabers. Cut back to Dai-Kon as a small tear falls down his face.)

Tak: Are you okay?  
Dai-Kon: I couldn't save him.  
Tak: Hey, we'll stop Ventress, and her new bosses.  
Dai-Kon (regaining some of his humor): Promise, Your Highness?  
Tak (grinning): Promise, Master Jedi.

The End.


	10. The Secret of the Dark Lord

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 2: Imperial Knight**

Chapter 10: The Secret of the Dark Lord

(It opens with Corin sparring with PROXY's A'Shared Hett program on the planet Aargonar. As PROXY uses the two Lightsabers for a downward strike, Corin blocks, pushes both Lightsabers away and cuts off PROXY's right arm. He returns to his regular state.)

Corin: Nice program PROXY.  
PROXY: Thank you, Master Skywalker.  
Hakoda: Are you guys done playing?  
Corin: Lightsaber training is not playing. Making Lightsaber noises when I swing around a Water Tribe club, now that's playing.  
Hakoda (blushing): I was fifteen.  
Kya: Come on, let's go to that settlement.  
Corin: Good idea. There are Sand People on this planet.

(The gang goes to a settlement that looks like a more advanced version of Anchorhead. They enter a shop and see a droid in the far corner.)

Droid: Greeting: Hello, perspective purchaser. I am HK-47.  
Corin: What do you do?  
HK-47: Answer: I can translate many languages, and I'm very good in combat.  
Corin: Alright. (He goes to the store owner.) How much for the combat droid?  
Store owner: 5000 credits.  
Dai-Kon: 5000 CREDITS!!! We could buy half of the settlement for that!  
Corin: Calm down. 4000 credits, not one more.  
Store owner: Deal.

(Corin gives the owner the credits and goes to HK.)

Corin: Hey, HK. You belong to us now.  
HK: Statement: Excellent! After we go to you ship, I'll tell you my history, but I also have information about the Dark Lord that should best be said in a place that isn't quiet.

(Everyone except Tak and R2, who go to watch the _Mynock_, go to a cantina. It's so loud that Corin has to use the Force so they won't have to shout.)

Corin: So, what's the information HK?  
HK: Answer: My last master was an Imperial Admiral. He received information from an intelligence agent that while Krayt has regained his health, he still needs one more session in stasis.  
Lu Ten: When is this?  
HK: Answer: In two-and-a-half standard months.  
Corin: What happened to the Admiral and his agent?  
HK: Answer: They were slaughtered by the Dark Lord's Advanced Star Destroyer. The Admiral programmed the information into me and sent me out in an Escape Pod.  
Corin: Alright. Let's head back to the _Mynock_.

(Cut to Tak and R2 at the _Mynock_. Several Tuskens arrive.)

Tak: Okay, I know it's harder for me to see things on the sand, but are there a bunch of Tusken Raiders here? (R2 beeps fearfully.) We're in trouble. (The Tuskens roar as they grab R2 to sell and knock Tak unconscious after easily dodging several attempted Sandbending attacks.) Oh!

(Corin and the others arrive.)

Corin: Oh, no. Tak! What's happened?!  
Tak: A bunch of Tuskens arrived and took R2.  
Corin: What?  
Tay La: Well, looks like we have to buy a new astromech droid  
Corin: No, we're staying here until we find R2!  
Ursa: But, what makes you think the Tuskens won't just take him apart?  
HK: Interjection: If I may, Master. I believe that the Tuskens of Aargonar became civilized enough to trade instead of slaughter.  
Kya: Why's that?  
HK: Answer: Adapting to a new planet caused the Tuskens who came here to accept some of the ways of others.  
Corin: We have to find R2!  
3PO: Master Corin, I understand that you and R2 are friends, but there's no way you can find R2.  
Corin: SHUT UP!!!!

(In a burst of anger Corin sticks his hand out, and 3PO suddenly shuts off and falls backward onto the ground. He then runs off following a trail made by several Sand People tracks that are far heavier than it should be.)

To Be Continued.


	11. The Fury of Corin

**Jedi Avatar**

**Book 2: Imperial Knight**

Chapter 11: The Fury of Corin

(It opens with everyone standing in the wake of Corin's departure. Ursa starts to go after him, but Lu Ten holds her back.)

Ursa: Lu Ten!  
Lu Ten: Trust me. He needs to get it out before we can help him.

(Hakoda turns to the _Mynock_.)

Hakoda: So, how much did they take?  
Tak: Nothing, besides half of our food supply.  
Dai-Kon: Well, I guess we're gonna have to make a stop sooner than we thought after Aargonar.

(Cut to Corin as he uses the Force to speed through the sand at a speed that would put a cheetah to shame.)

Corin: R2?!!!!

(There's nothing. Cut back to the ship. Everyone is still waiting for Corin to come back, with or without R2. Hakoda notices some nearby cactuses.)

Hakoda: Hey, maybe we can use the water in those cactuses to improve our water supply.  
Kya: Hakoda, did you read Mom's book at all?  
Hakoda: But that was Earth cactus water. We're on a whole other planet.  
Tay La & Gyatso: That makes sense.  
HK: Statement: Eh... Are you guys sure about this?  
Dai-Kon: Oh, lighten up.

(Dai-Kon, Gyatso, Hakoda, and Tay La each drink the cactus water.)

Tay La: Hey, this is good.  
Hakoda: Yeah. Looks like I was right.

(All of the sudden, all four of them get dilated eyes.)

Kya: Or not.  
Hakoda: Hey, who lit Lu Ten on fire?  
Lu Ten: Ursa, Del, could you two help us get them on board the _Mynock_?  
Tay La: How'd we end up here in the middle of Kamino?  
HK: Request: May I put them out of their misery, Your Highness?  
Lu Ten: No, they'll be fine in 12 hours.  
HK: Statement: As you desire, Your Highness.

(Cut back to Corin. His eyes have become bloodshot from heat exhaustion. He pushes a button on his utility belt to send out a signal that will bring R2 to him as long as he's on planet. He doesn't come.)

Corin: No. (He slams the ground with both fists causing a dust cloud shaped like a pair of wings.) NOOO!!!!!

(The gang sees the cloud from the _Mynock_.)

Del: What's that?  
Gyatso: It's Wan Shi Tong. Maybe he wants to help us!!

(Kai Rin comes up to Gyatso and carries him into the _Mynock_. Corin comes back shortly afterwards, looking dejected, and easy to aggravate.)

HK: Question: Shall I slaughter any Tusken Raider who attacks us?  
Corin: No. Leave any Tuskens to me.  
Ursa: Corin...  
Corin: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!

(He walks into the _Mynock_.)

Ursa: Corin?

(Cut to Corin's room. He's activated Darth Vader's holocron without any of the meditations he usually uses.)

Vader (holocron): What to you wish to know?  
Corin: Did you ever lose R2?  
Vader (holocron): When the Clone Wars reached its final year, my ship was attacked, and R2 went missing. After several weeks, Obi-Wan, my apprentice Asoka Tano, and I were able to find him.  
Corin (ala Mai): Thank you.  
Cade (voice over): You know, you're supposed to meditate before using that.  
Corin: Leave me alone.  
Cade: You sound like Cain when I try to talk to him.

(Corin jumps up.)

Corin: Oh, so you'd talk to a Sith, but not someone who actually needs your advise!!!  
Cade: Corin, you've inherited many things from me. Your determination, your resourcefulness, and your disregard for orders, but one thing I always regretted giving to you was my temper.  
Corin: Just leave me alone.

(Cut to a planet within Fel's Empire. Maul and Thire are in their ship.)

Thire: So, where are we goin'?  
Maul: We're headed for Bastion. We've dilly-dallied long enough.

(Cut to the following morning on Aargonar. A tribe of Tusken Raiders tenderly approach.)

HK: Statement: Master, a group of Tuskens has arrived.

(Everyone comes out. The Tusken leader barks its native language at them.)

HK: Translation: They want to know why you're still here.  
Corin: Still here? Wait a moment.

(The Tusken mutters in its language.)

HK: Translation: They swore real badly.  
Tak: They're the ones who stole R2!

(The Tusken shakes its head nervously as it grunts.)

HK: Translation: They're flatly denying the allegation.

(Several forks of lightning appear a foot above the Tuskens' heads. It comes from Corin's hand.)

Corin: You stole R2!

(The Tusken kneels down begging in its language.)

HK: Translation: They beg for mercy.  
Corin: Mercy?!

(His anger at losing half of the only family he has left causes him to enter the Jedi Avatar State.)

(The Tusken cries out in desperation.)

HK: Translation: They beg mercy; they didn't know R2 belonged to a Jedi.  
Jedi Avatar Corin: Where is R2?!

(The Tusken nervously grunts.)

HK: Translation: They traded him. According to him, it's probably well on the way to Bastion by now.

(Corin flies up in the air, and everyone is thrown back. Ursa calmly walks up to him. She gently grabs his arm, and he looks down at her, angry and sad at the same time. As Ursa gently pulls him down, Corin's anger subsides into sorrow, and he returns to normal as tears fall down his eyes.)

To Be Continued.


End file.
